Painting Faces
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Lithuania discovers Poland's habit of cross dressing.  LietPol


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

Painting Faces

It was in the early hours of the morning of every day that Poland woke up and thought about what his life had come to. He now has to resort to sneaking around to fulfill his wants. Well, he's always done that, but now it's getting to the point in which he has to do it every night.

This obsession wasn't easy to control and Poland wanted it so much to leave him alone and let him live normally. No, it won't ever leave him alone. Why should it? It's his fault.

If his boss had anything to say about this then curse words couldn't even describe the words of shame and embarrassment he would feel for his country.

The blonde got up from his bed and went towards his closet, trying to be silent. A candle lit up the way and the closet. He shut the door and pulled down a box from a shelf up above. Material fell to the ground.

As he removed his clothes he remembered to keep them neat by folding them properly. He glared at them, all neatly folded. He closed his eyes and looked away from the bondages that tied him down and threw the clothes angrily at the wall. Poland wasn't one to get mad, but this whole situation was strange in its own way.

Colors of all kind and materials of all shape draped his body. His body spun the material to create wind that made the material flow away from him. Only then could he really smile.

"Feliks?" Poland turned around sharply and upon seeing Lithuania there he promptly tried to hide himself by covering himself in a heap of clothes. Embarrassed and shamed, he hoped that his friend hasn't seen anything.

Poland felt a hand on his shoulder and also noticed the clothes that he was hiding in were being removed. What would the nations think about him when they found out? Would they laugh? Would they ridicule him? Would he ever be able to show his face again?

"Feliks, what are you doing?" Lithuania was now at his eye level and looked worryingly at his friend. "I head a thump coming from here and I noticed the light."

"Just ask me." Poland said in a small voice when his friend could see all of him. Lithuania just looked at him, curiously.

When Lithuania didn't ask at first, there was an awkward silence that hung in the still air. After a few seconds, Poland couldn't handle it and he just started laughing. It wasn't appropriate, but the other nation could tell it were nerves getting to him.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Lithuania finally asked.

"I wanted to?" Poland said/questioned embarrassed, he tried to look away.

"Oh, okay." Lithuania didn't understand why his friend was doing this, but it wasn't him to question what his friend was doing. All he knew was that he hadn't seen Poland that happy in years.

It took a long time for Lithuania to fully understand the satisfaction Poland got from dressing up in women's clothing. When he thought back to when they were kids, he remembered that he used to see Poland in dresses, but most children grew out of that phase after a while.

Poland gradually changed into someone who was comfortable in who and what he was. Most of the nations knew of his hobby now. Most of them didn't really mind. Their bosses, on the other hand, were quite different about the nations expressing freedom.

All of the bosses decided that the nations shouldn't be able to get close to another nation, only date their own countries people, and have guards with them at all times. Poland's boss was so ashamed of finding him in girl's clothing that his boss banned him from that and seeing any other countries even as friends (though, all the countries did that).

Mainly, the rule was put in place so that all the nations would date their own people. None of them even wanted to see people of their own countries. They felt comfort with each other, who they would see all their lives instead of humans they would see for only an insignificant fraction of their lives.

So, how do the nations respond? Find a way around the rules.

Most felt as if the rule was meant to be broken. It was so absurd they didn't even pay attention to it.

Poland, after about a day after the new rules were announced, thought of the perfect way for him and Lithuania to actually mean without having to completely go around the rules.

Lithuania sat at a restraint, waiting for what Poland said was 'a perfect plan that will totally work'. He could see his guards three tables away, clueless on who he was waiting for. They would go all out guns 'a'blazin' if they knew he was meeting another nation.

Then it happened.

Lithuania's guards were giving him a thumbs up. This overly worried the nation who turned to look behind him. There was Poland in one of the shortest skirts he'd ever seen and his hair in such an intricate design it couldn't even figure out how it was put up. It didn't fool Lithuania, but everyone else thought Poland was a girl.

Poland sat down in the booth across from Lithuania. His guards were nowhere to be seen. Lithuania wished _his guards _ were nowhere to be seen, as they were signaling to him to get Poland's number for them.

"Hey, Torris!" Poland kept his voice down to keep his girl persona. Lithuania was still in shock that he had come out of his house with a skirt on, something he had ever done.

"Hey, Feliks." Lithuania was a little hesitant in his answer.

"_So…_" Poland dragged out. "What do you think? I think this is like the most fabulous outfit ever. I wasn't so sure if this look would go well with my hair like this, cause I didn't know if it would totally be to serious for such a skirt." He continued to talk about clothing choices for a solid seven minutes. "Why are you acting weird, it's so unlike you?"

"Are you okay?" The brown-haired nation stared at the blonde who seemed to only understand after his outfit was gestured to.

"Well, it's only you who knows." His voice was lower; he only did that when he was actually serious. That was something nobody else knew about him. "At least I think. Do I look convincing?"

The other nation nodded. Poland smiled wide at accomplishing his goal. "Well my guards especially think so."

While casually looking at the menu, Lithuania gestured to his guards. After a few seconds, Poland casually looked in that general direction. He turned around quickly, face quite red. Lithuania looked and laughed.

"What the hell are they like staring at?" Poland asked, trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

"You, obviously." Lithuania put his hand over his mouth to try to stop the laughing as Poland tried to block his face with his hand so the guards couldn't see him.

"Just, shut up!" Poland was failing miserably at hiding his embarrassment. Lithuania got up from the booth and extended his hand towards his friend. "We haven't even ordered yet. Where are we going?"

"We're going to lose my guards." He explained.

"Why? Won't they get mad?" Poland asked, looking back and watching the guards, not bothering to hide what they were doing, look him up and down.

"They make you uncomfortable, right?" Poland closed his eyes, smiled, and took his friend's hand. They quickly ran out of the building with the guards immediately behind. After ducking in a few alleys and shortcuts that Lithuania knew (It was _his_ city of Vilnius, after all.), they finally lost the guards.

It was six months after that day when they lost the guards that Lithuania noticed something wrong with Poland. His friend had become a little more introverted and this worried him greatly (though, everything worried him greatly).

No one had guessed that Lithuania's 'friend' was the nation of Poland or a guy. His guards referred to his friend as the 'hot blonde with the nice ass' (with Estonia as 'the geek with the glasses', Latvia as 'the short crybaby', and America as 'the stupid loudmouth'). His boss was happy that his friend was a Lithuanian, which was pretty funny in itself.

Although the countries were against the idea of guards, most ended up being friends with them. Lithuania considered his guards friends after a very long while. They took their job seriously and were some of the only people in the world who actually knew he was a nation.

It was ten at night when Poland suggested he and Lithuania go shopping for something or another. Poland bribed his guards not to come. Lithuania's guards on the other hand could not be bribed and were right behind him when he entered the department store.

After looking for a few minutes, he finds Poland looking at bed sheets on the second floor. Poland was actually trying to buy sheets, except these were grey and blah instead of his usually bold colors.

"Just grey?" Lithuania asked. Poland looked at the brown haired nation and softly smiled.

"Yeah, my boss was so unappreciative of my purple ones." Poland decided on the dullest ones he could find. "My pillows may just pop even more against such a boring fabric, anyways."

As Poland turned away from the sheets and towards kitchen wars, he noticed Lithuania's guards just standing around pretending to look at TVs, but more at him.

"Do you think they are jealous?" Poland asked. Lithuania was looking at frying pans. He grabbed one and smiled.

'"Of being with you? Definitely." Poland playfully punched his friend's arm, trying to conceal the grin spreading wider on his face.

The nations went around the store before Poland's boss's secretary called him, frantic about coming back to the capital. On the way out of the store Lithuania saw how Poland eyed the make-up counters like they were forbidden territory. They walked to the exit and left soon afterwards.

The next day, Lithuania knew what he should do. To make that happen he had to ditch his guards. While they went to their weekly meeting with some important people, Lithuania ran out to where he hoped to be able to cheep Poland up.

A few weeks passed and after a full day phone call of trying to calm Latvia after one of his hysteric fits, Lithuania and Poland had gone to a restaurant. They were waiting to pay the checks.

"So, what was it this time?" Poland asked with a hint of annoyance, just like every time he spoke of Latvia or Estonia.

"Reforms or something. The thing with Latvia is that you don't listen to what he says, but being there is the most important thing." Lithuania explained. Poland's voice lowered. The waiter came back to give back the change (As the bosses of their countries rightly decided to not give them credit cards.).

"Right." They both stood up and left the restaurant. As they walked, Poland talked about all sorts of things that Lithuania didn't even listen to. The footsteps of his guards weren't far behind. He decided to half listen to Poland as he passed and looked at the people that made up his country.

Two girls that had to be among their late teens or early twenties looked at Poland and Lithuania and once past them they laughed.

"Did you see that girl?" One said through her laughter.

"Yeah, ugly, right?" Lithuania turned to his friend to make sure Poland hadn't heard. He had.

At least if she put on make-up…" Poland had slowed his pace until he was almost completely stopped. Lithuania grabbed his hand in reassurance. He doesn't cry real tears often, but he looked like he was about to burst into real tears.

Lithuania, knowing that his friend wouldn't want to be seen crying in public (_My _nation crying, how pathetic are we?), ran him into the men's public restroom, that was luckily empty, ahead of them. He ran Poland into the biggest stall, locked the stall, and pulled his into a huge embrace.

Poland didn't make noise, but there were tears. They heard Lithuania's guards come inside and look for them. The guards searching the first few stalls until they found the stall they couldn't get inside.

"Torris, we can't allow this." Lithuania's eyebrows came together in puzzlement over what his guards meant, then his eyes finally widened when he finally understood. Poland had already caught on and didn't know whether to cry harder or laugh his nervous laugh.

Letting Poland go, Lithuania opened the stall door, more in shock than anything else. When Lithuania had let go, Poland didn't feel safe anymore, and started to cry harder.

"We're not doing _t-that, _so just wait outside."

"We can't do that without knowing what is going on." The guards looked in, but Lithuania stepped in front of their way.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Lithuania stood as his guards put up a front until they just stared hard into Lithuania's eyes and left for the door.

Turning back to Poland he reached into the backpack he had been carrying, which Poland had earlier called 'ugly', and took a bottle out. He turned Poland towards him.

"Close your eyes." Poland closed his eyes. After going to a department store and embarrassingly asking a woman behind a counter, Lithuania could now use the contents of the bottle properly and put it on Poland's face. His friend pulled back when the unfamiliar substance touched his skin, but stopped when he noticed it didn't hurt him.

After a few more substances, a few more of Poland's impatient questions, and a few more touching of Poland's face, Lithuania finished.

"Open your eyes." Poland opened his eyes and was disappointed when he immediately didn't see anything.

"Liet…this is kind of anticlimactic." Poland stared off, turning around so he could stretch his legs. He came across the mirror and just stared at his reflection. His face was painted in make-up.

"It's not a great job…but, I did what I could." Lithuania admitted shyly. This whole ordeal made him nervous and embarrassed.

"It's great." Poland said after a few seconds. "Don't ever do it again…" he added quickly, "but thank you. Every time I try to put the stuff on it just seems wrong, like I'm hiding myself. I don't want to hide myself anymore, like, at least not in front of you. I want to one day be able to, like, stand in front of my boss like this and accept me for what I do." Poland admitted this, embarrassed beyond belief, while quickly trying to get what he has wanted to say for years now off his chest.

Poland smiled, just like how he did all those years ago when Lithuania caught him cross-dressing in his closet late at night. Lithuania was glad he had made Poland happy again.

"Liet, I really appreciate this, but I have to change back to go to Warsaw." Poland quickly wiped his tears and hugged his friend before pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Torris, what the hell is going on?" His guards crowded around him as he stepped outside.

"I haven't really been truthful about-"

"About you and hot blonde? We guessed that so long ago." His guards cut him off. Lithuania blushed and put his hands up as he shook his head.

"What! No! No! You've got that wrong." Lithuania put his hands down. "It's not that."

"Hey!" Poland said as he came out of the bathroom with his usual 'boy' clothes on. He didn't even try to shield his voice. The guards just stood there completely shock and without being able to talk.

"Guys, meet Poland." Lithuania gestured to Poland, who waved. The guards closed their eyes hoping they didn't just assist their country into not only seeing a guy, but a nation at that.

"See you, Liet. Train leaves for Warsaw in, like, two minutes." Poland hugged his friend, smiled, and left. Lithuania started to walk towards the direction on his house with his guards just following him.

"I don't think I have to mention that you guys should probably not say anything to my boss." He smiled.

"I can't believe we spent the last six months checking out a guy." One guard said.

"He made a hot girl." One tried to rationalize.

Lithuania smiled, knowing Poland would like being called 'hot'.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I was reading 1984 for class and the prostitutes were scandalous for painting their faces…I wonder what that makes Poland._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
